The Wish, The Time Travel
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Crystal reed was sitting at home listing to Celtic Thunder's 'Come by The Hills' and see a wishing star and makes a wish. What happens if it comes true? What will happen when she gets to meet the one and only Damian McGinty?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish **

**The 1st time**

**Disclaimer: I only own Crystal Reed.**

* * *

><p>Crystal was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap. Crystal was a bruntte with red highlights. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She had on a pair of black leggings, her favorite blue beanie hat, and plain white t-shirt with her crystal-clear heart necklace. She was currently on YouTube watching 'Come By The Hills' performed by the one and only Damian McGinty. Yes Crystal Reed had a TINY crush on Damian. It sucked that he was 5 years older then her right now. But in the video he is only a couple months older than her. Crystal is 13 years old, 14 in 2 months.<p>

Crystal sang along to the Irish Gaelic part. She may be Hispanic but she can sing the Irish parts. Heck, she can even sing 'Buachil on Eire' Crystal has always wanted to go to Ireland. She learn some of the Irish dialect, the geography, and she even googled Irish Music. The band Celtic Thunder popped up, and from that day on she had a tiny crush on Damian.

Not many people knew this but Crystal had an amazing voice. Even thought she was an Alto she could hit every single high note in 'Defying Gravity'. When the song was over she looked out to the night sky and saw the brightest star she has ever seen. She decides to make a wish.

" I wish I may I wish I might on the first star I see tonight: I wish I was at this excat Celtic Thunder Concert and get to meet Damian McGinty Jr and we have a real converstion. Not those 'hi great concert' 'thanks' converstions. A real one. And I get to spent as musch time as I want there to, I don't have to come home right away." Crystal said. She laughed at the thought of that wish comeing true. It would never happen. Suddenly Crystal felt a ttingling in her legs, arms, stomach, neck, and head.

"What the-" I saw a flash of blue, green, and black.

When I saw the colors fade away this is what I saw and heard.

I heard the begining notes for 'Come By the Hills'. I saw the stage where Damian performed it. I looked to where i was sitting. I was on the stage. SHIT!

_**Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg **_  
><em><strong>Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor <strong>_  
><em><strong>'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain <strong>_  
><em><strong>'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr' ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo <strong>_

Damian at age 14 stepped on the stage. I have no idea how long his has been there. I just hope he didn't see me. I go in the section for the Cellos Viloins , etc. A blonde haired lady looked at me weird but igorned me overall.

_**Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free **_  
><em><strong>and stand where the peaks meet the sky and the lochs meet the sea <strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun <strong>_  
><em><strong>and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done. <strong>_

He came down the steps. _shit shit shit shit shit shit! _Dont him look this way. Please! Damian turns his head towards the strings.

_**Come by the hills to the land where life is a song **_

He saw me. I know this because his eyeborw raised slighlty and HE WAS LOOKING RIGHT AT ME! GOD DAMNIT!

_**and stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long **_  
><em><strong>where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune <strong>_  
><em><strong>and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done. <strong>_

Great, just great. He is walking closer to me. I try to hid, sort of hard when everyone around you is wearing black and you hav eon a white shirt with a blue beanie on.

_**Come by the hills to the land where legend remains **_

He walked right pasted me. Phew.

_**the stories of old fill our heart and may yet come again **_  
><em><strong>where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won <strong>_  
><em><strong>and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done, <strong>_  
><em><strong>and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done. <strong>_

He's walking towards backstage now. He looks at me one more time. As he walks away our eyes met each others. He turns his head and goes backstage. ryan, George and Keith go and perform. Each one looked for me. Each one saw me.

Soon another song began. I put my hands in my face. Oh no,no no no no. FML.

**And they called it puppy love **  
><strong>oh I guess they'll never know<strong>  
><strong>how a young heart really feels <strong>  
><strong>and why I love her so.<strong>

**And they called it puppy love**  
><strong>just because we're in our teens<strong>  
><strong>tell them all <strong>  
><strong>please tell them it isn't fair<strong>  
><strong>to take away my only dream<strong>

**I cry each night **  
><strong>my tears for you!<strong>  
><strong>My tears are all in vein.<strong>  
><strong>I hope and I'll pray<strong>  
><strong>that maybe someday<strong>

**you'll be back in my arms once again**  
><strong>Someone help me, help me please<strong>  
><strong>is the answer up above?<strong>  
><strong>How can I <strong>  
><strong>oh how can I tell them,<strong>  
><strong>this is not a puppy love.<strong>

**Someone help me! Help me!**  
><strong>Help me please!<strong>  
><strong>Is the answer up above?<strong>  
><strong>How can I,<strong>  
><strong>oh how can I tell them...<strong>  
><strong>This is not a puppy love...<strong>  
><strong>NOT A PUPPY LOVE!<strong>

You want to know what made me blush? Every chance he got he looked at me.

Keith, Ryan, George, paul You get the idea. Then HE had to come back on stage. I hid my face in my hands. Not again...

**They say for every boy and girl**  
><strong>There's just one love in this whole world<strong>  
><strong>And I know I found mine<strong>

**The heavenly touch of your embrace**  
><strong>Tells me no one could take your place<strong>  
><strong>Ever in my heart<strong>

**Young love, first love**  
><strong>Filled with deep devotion<strong>  
><strong>Young love, our love<strong>  
><strong>We share with deep emotion<strong>

Paul , Keith, and Ryan point at me and smile. Paul even WAVED at me! I hid my face in my hands again.

**Just one kiss from your sweet lips**  
><strong>Will tell me that our love is real<strong>  
><strong>And I can feel that it's true<strong>  
><strong>For we will vow to one another<strong>

**There will never be another**  
><strong>Love for you or for me<strong>

**Young love, first love**  
><strong>Filled with deep devotion<strong>  
><strong>Young love, our love<strong>  
><strong>We share with deep emotion<strong>

**Young love, first love**  
><strong>Filled with deep devotion<strong>  
><strong>Young love, first love<strong>  
><strong>Filled with deep devotion<strong>

Damian gave me a look. 'need to get out of there huh?' thats what his look said. I nodded quickly. He WINKED at me and dissappered behind the stage. Light came on. Intermition. THANK GOD! I quickly jumped over the stage and took a seat in the front row where there was a little girl sitting with an older lady.

"Pardon me? Can I sit here?" I asked the older women politly. She nodded.

"Why of course Dear. Gloria can't see when she was sitting in the chair so she has to sit on my lap." The older women said. I thanked her and put my hands in my face again. I began to think...and think...and think...my wish ACTAULLY came true! But how do I go back home? Yeah, I didn't think this through. Soon the lights began to dim again and everyone took their seats. Everyone performed again.

Soon it was Damians turn again. I sat up and crossed my legs. I also fixed my blue beanie hat. The lady next to me gave me a sly smile. I gave her a half smile. Damian came out on stage. He looked right at me and began to sing.

**Like a bird without wings**  
><strong>That longs to be flying,<strong>  
><strong>Like a motherless child<strong>  
><strong>Left lonely and crying.<strong>  
><strong>Like a song without words,<strong>  
><strong>Like a world without music,<strong>  
><strong>I wouldn't know what to do<strong>  
><strong>I'd be lost without you<strong>  
><strong>Watchin' over me.<strong>

**I get so lonely, when you're away**  
><strong>I count every moment, I wait every day,<strong>  
><strong>Until you're home again<strong>  
><strong>And hug me so tight<strong>  
><strong>That's when I know<strong>  
><strong>Everything is alright.<strong>

**Like a bird without wings**  
><strong>That longs to be flying,<strong>  
><strong>Like a motherless child<strong>  
><strong>Left lonely and crying.<strong>  
><strong>Like a song without words<strong>  
><strong>Like a world without music,<strong>  
><strong>I wouldn't know what to do<strong>  
><strong>I'd be lost without you<strong>  
><strong>Watchin' over me.<strong>

**(George sings harmonies here)**

**You're my guardian angel**  
><strong>My light and my guide<strong>  
><strong>Your hand on my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>And you by my side.<strong>  
><strong>You make everything beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>You make me complete.<strong>  
><strong>Everything in my world<strong>  
><strong>I lay at your feet..<strong>

**Like a church with no steeple,**  
><strong>Where a bell never rings.<strong>  
><strong>In a town without people,<strong>  
><strong>Where no voice in the choir ever sings.<strong>  
><strong>If a boat on the ocean<strong>  
><strong>Would be lost with no sail,<strong>  
><strong>Then without your devotion<strong>  
><strong>Surely all that I dreamed of would fail.<strong>

**Like a song without words**  
><strong>Like a world without music,<strong>  
><strong>I wouldn't know what to do<strong>  
><strong>I'd be lost without you<strong>  
><strong>Watchin' over me<strong>

**I wouldn't know what to do**  
><strong>I'd be lost without you<strong>  
><strong>Watchin' over me<strong>

Damian was looking at me the whole time. I blinked away tears threating to fall. The lady next to me was crying silently. I patted her back softly. She mouths 'thank you' to me.

Before I knew it the Concert was over. I walked out the auditortium door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Im so sorry I should be waacthing where I'm going." I rambled.

"There you are!" A deep Irish accent siad to me. I looked up and saw the most amazing blue eyes i've ever seen.

"Pardon?" I said, confused. Before he could respond. "I mean why were you looking for _me_?" I added.

"I would like to meet the girl who was stuck in the String section for about half of the show." He said with a smile that melted my heart...just a bit.

"Oh, yeah, bout that i'm so sorry. Thanks for not calling Sercuity on me. I honsetly have no idea how I even got here." I was rambleing again. Damn it! He smiled at me again.

"No problem, care to take a walk with me?" He asked me. I felt myself blush.

"Su-sure." I said. He held out his hand and I took it. I saw a group of girls wearing Damian t-shirts mouths dropped open and wide eyes. Looking right at us. I looked away qquickly cuz one of them flipped me off.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked me.

"A girl, i take it she is your biggest fan, fipped me off." I saw trying not to laugh at the way girls get jeaulos SUPER quick.

"Really?" He said amusement in his voice.

"Yup." I looked behind me quickly. "And there are about oh 5 with theiir jaws on the floor, 6 with their hands over their mouths, um 2 high fiving each other, and oh lets say around 15 wacthing us." I said turning my head to face him, he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you thinking McGinty?" I asked him.

"Lets give them something to wacth." Damian said. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. His lips were warm against my skin. I laughed softly when I heard gasps.

"You have a nice laugh." Damian said. I blushed again.

"Thanks." I said. We kept on walking untill we got to the buses.

"Aye, look there he is!" George said.

"Thank the lord Damo I thought the Fans ripped you to sheads...I know you! Your the pretty girl Damo wouldn't shut up about." Paul said. I blushed and looked at the floor. I heard Damian groan.

"Paul!" He said, I just knew that he was blushing too.

"Well, you two can go in the Tour Bus I take it Damo was going to show you around?" Ryan asked me.

"Um, I have no Idea." I said.

"Where are you from?" Ryan asked me. Only then did I remember that I had a southern Florida accent.

"South Florida, Palm beach county." I said.

"Oh, its diffent from all the northern accents here." Keith added. I nodded.

"Oh and Damo?" Keith said.

"Yes?"

"Behave nicely. Um, what was your name?" Keith asked me.

"Crystal Reed." I said

"Ah, okay as i was saying Crystal here is young lassie." Keith said. Damian rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know." Damian muttered. The guys left and we entered the bus. Damian gestured for me to sit down on the sofa. I did so. He stood in front of me.

"So you have no Idea how you got here?" Damian asked me.

"Well, I do have one." I said.

"What is it?" Damian asked me. I bit my lip. I let out a deep breath.

"Fine, but you may want to sit down." i said. Damian sat down next to me.

"I'm not from here." I said.

"I know that your from South Florida." Damian said

"That's not what I mean. I know this sounds crazy. Trust me I still can't believe it. But just hear me out. I'm from the year 2011. I think i got here by Time Travel. I know it's possible but how else can I explain that I was in my bedroom June-1st-2011 on Facebook, to whatever this date and year is." I said. Damian looked at me, but not as if im crazy but as if I was the best thing in the world. "The other explaintion is that this is all a big dream, that is honsetly would be the best one i'd ever have...I'm rambling again aren't I?" I asked him.

"I don't mind. I think it's kind of cute." Damian said. "So if this is all a big dream, then I have to be dreaming too, which would make this the best dream i've ever had. Because I met a beautiful girl who I can have a some what normal converstion. That would stink if this was a dream though, i've had a great craic with you. You know how I can find out that if this is a dream or not?" Damian asked me.

"How?"

"I could do this." Damian said. He leaned over to me, and kissed me. My first kiss was with a 14 year old Damian McGinty. Wow, never saw that coming. I kissed him back, haven't no clue to what I was doing. We pulled away slowy, not wanting it to end.

"Well, we aren't dreaming." Damian said. I smiled.

"I think I fell head over heels in love with you." Damian whispered. I kissed him again.

"And I you." I told him. He smiled at me. I felt a tingling in my toes. No! I can't go yet.

"Dam-Damian. I-I have to go." I told him. His eyes filled with sadness.

"Can't you stall it?" He asked me. I wanted to stay so bad.

"I can't. Damian-" He kissed me. This kiss was soft and sweet. I pulled away slowly.

"I will always love you Damian. Don't forget me." I said. The tingling reached my arms. I looked at Damian's blue eyes.

"I won't I promise." Damian said. I felt him grasp my hand, soon I felt his hand fade away.

* * *

><p>After the green, blue and black colors fade away I was sitting on my bed. I honsetly felt like crying.<p>

I looked down to my hand and saw a ring on it. I recongized it from anywhere.

It was the ring Damian always wore. The claddagh ring. Damian gave it to me. I took off the ring and put it around my necklace and held it tight.

I went back in time and saw, meet, and KISSED, Damian McGinty.

I, Crystal Reed, time traveled and had the best time of my life.

I logged onto facebook and logged into facebook. I had a friend request. I clicked the button.

**Damian McGinty wants to be your friend.**

I clicked accept.

2 mintues later I got a meassage From McGinty.

**I promised you I wouldn't forget.**

I smiled at the meassage and typed back

_ Crystal:I have your ring_

**Damian: I know :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>there you go!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Review and i'll upload chapter 2!_**

**_lots of love _**

**_~foreverlivebymusic_**


	2. the 2nd time

**The Wish, ****The Time Travel**

**The 2nd time**

**A/N: KENEPEACH! you read this story too! AWESOME! u've read like all my stories!**

**I have a dare for you people to do. If your intersted PM me and I'll tell you what it is.**

**again I only own Crystal and the star**

**Damian is OOC**

**whatever that stands for**

* * *

><p>3, four if you want to be techincal, years has passed when Crystal last saw Damian. Damian and Crystal chatted on facebook a couple times, but the 9-hour time diffence kept getting in that way. She just logged off facebook after posting her new staus.<p>

_where is a wishing star when you need it the most?_

Crystal was wearing a pair of black leggings with a blue t-shirt with a green beanie. She is 16 now, today actually, and everyone forgot. Crystal's phone went off with an email alert. She logged on to her mail and click on new mail. There sat an unread email that said

**happy birthday**

Crystal didn't know who send it. She clicked the email. and saw

**If i could be there with you right this very moment i'd sing this to you but since i can't this is the next best thing.**

there was a link below the meassage. Crystal clicked the link. A video began to play. She had her hand over her mouth she blinked a couple times and wanted to hug him. Damian sent her a link to 'Happy Birthday sweet 16'. She looked out her window and saw a **_shooting_ **star! She made her wish.

"I wish that I could go back to the it's enertainment Concert and see Damian and the others again, I wish that only Damian has the ablity to stall me going back to this date and year." She smiled when she said that. She grabbed a neon green posterborad and wrote a meassage in black marker. She put on converses and grabed the posterboard and the ring Damian gave her and put it on her ring finger. Soon black,blue, and green filled her vison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crystal Pov<em>**

Damian began to sing 'Standing on the corner '. I held up my sigh. I looked at him and saw him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Pov (3rd person)<strong>

Damian saw a single Neon Green sigh.

**I'm Here McGinty.**

_She's here? Crystal is here?_ Damian put some more effort into the song to try and impress her. Yeah, it's been four years but Damian is known for being a tad bit shy with girls, but with her around he is amazing with words hell he even kissed her.

**Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by**  
><strong>Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by<strong>  
><strong>Brother you don't know a nicer occupation<strong>  
><strong>Matter of fact, neither do I<strong>  
><strong>Than standing on a corner watching all the girls<strong>  
><strong>Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by<strong>

**I'm the cat that got the cream**  
><strong>Haven't got a girl but I can dream<strong>  
><strong>Haven't got a girl but I can wish<strong>  
><strong>So I'll take me down to Main street<strong>  
><strong>And that's where I select my imaginary dish<strong>

**Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by**  
><strong>Standing on a corner giving all the girls the eye<strong>  
><strong>Brother if you've got a rich imagination<strong>  
><strong>Give it a whirl, give it a try<strong>  
><strong>Try standing on a corner watching all the girls<strong>  
><strong>Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by<strong>

**I'm the cat that got the cream**  
><strong>Haven't got a girl but I can dream<strong>  
><strong>Haven't got a girl but I can wish<strong>  
><strong>So I'll take me down to Main street<strong>  
><strong>And that's where I select my imaginary dish<strong>

**Brother you can't go to jail for what you're thinking**  
><strong>Or for that woo look in your eye<strong>  
><strong>Standing on the corner watching all the girls<strong>  
><strong>Watching all the girls, watching all the girls go by<strong>

Damian disappering behind stage when Ryan began 'Leroy Brown'. He walked with extra pep in his step. Everyone noticed this.

"Damo? Aren't you happy right now?" Keith said, stating the question like a statement. Damian nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Well Boy'o tell us what got you so giddy!" Paul said.

"CRYSTALS BACK!" Damian said no longer being able to contain the happiness. Only Damian knew that Crystal came from the future. Damian loved the fact that someone from the future would come and see him out of all people. At first Damian was a bit spectial but when he saw her began to fade away, he realized that it's true. He slipped his ring from his finger to hers so he knew if he woke up the next day with it on that it was all a dream. To his liking it wasn't there.

"Damian, we haven't seen her in 4 years. Aren't you over her yet?" Keith asks. Damian frowns at that.

"No, I kissed her that night on the bus 4 years ago, and I felt something. I don't know what but I liked it." Damian said, smiling softly as he remebered the kiss. Sure Damian has had a girlfriend Stephiane, but It didn't feel...right.

"Aye well ya look at that, Damo's in love. Well...good luck boy'o." Geroge said. Damian changed his warbrobe to the clothes he needs to wear for his next perforamnce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crystal Pov (1st person)<em>**

All the guys when and I think only Paul found me in the crowd, well McGinty found me but a green Neon sigh tipped him off.

Soon it was Damian's turn again. He came out in a suit with his jacket over his shoulder.

**Another summer day **  
><strong>Is come and gone away <strong>  
><strong>In Paris and Rome <strong>  
><strong>But I wanna go home <strong>  
><strong>Mmmmmmmm <strong>

**Maybe surrounded by **  
><strong>A million people I <strong>  
><strong>Still feel all alone <strong>  
><strong>Just wanna go home <strong>  
><strong>I miss you, you know <strong>

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you **  
><strong>Each one a line or two <strong>  
><strong>'I'm fine baby, how are you?'<strong>  
><strong>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough <strong>  
><strong>My words were cold and flat <strong>  
><strong>And you deserve more than that <strong>

**Another airplane **  
><strong>Another sunny place <strong>  
><strong>I'm lucky I know <strong>  
><strong>But I wanna go home <strong>  
><strong>I've got to go home <strong>

**Let me go home **  
><strong>I'm just too far from where you are <strong>  
><strong>I wanna come home <strong>

**And it feel just like I'm living someone else's life **  
><strong>It's like I just stepped outside <strong>  
><strong>When everything was going right <strong>  
><strong>And I know just why you could not <strong>  
><strong>Come along with me <strong>  
><strong>Cause this was not your dream <strong>  
><strong>But you always believed in me <strong>

**Another winter day has come **  
><strong>And gone away <strong>  
><strong>And even Paris and Rome <strong>  
><strong>I wanna go home <strong>  
><strong>Let me go home <strong>

**And I'm surrounded by **  
><strong>A million people I <strong>  
><strong>Still feel alone <strong>  
><strong>Let go home <strong>  
><strong>I miss you, you know <strong>

**Let me go home **  
><strong>I'm just too far from where you are <strong>  
><strong>I wanna come home <strong>  
><strong>Let me go home <strong>  
><strong>It'll all be all right <strong>  
><strong>I'll be home tonight <strong>  
><strong>I'm coming back home<strong>

Soon the concert was over. I was one of the last ones to leave the building. I stood on the stage. I was in my Gle club. I lead my glee to Regionals. I decide to sing the song that helped our chances to win 1st place at Sectionals.

_Birds flying high_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Sun in the sky<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Breeze driftin' on by<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

_Fish in the sea_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>River running free<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Blossom on a tree<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
><em>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Sleep in peace when day is done<em>  
><em>That's what I mean<em>  
><em>And this old world is a new world<em>  
><em>And a bold world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_For me_

_Stars when you shine_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Scent of the pine<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Oh freedom is mine<em>  
><em>And I know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_I'm feeling good_  
><em>I feel so good<em>  
><em>I feel so good<em>

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. I let out a yelp.

"Ya didn't tell me you could sing." A irish voice said to me.

"McGinty! You scared me! Plus you never asked." I said. I heard him laugh.

"Gawd, i missed ya so much." Damian told me holding me closer to me.

"I miss you too Damian." I said. I relaxed against him. I heard him breath more slowly.

"How do you like singing on an actual stage?" Damian asked me.

"I love it, even though I have already. Back home i'm in my schools Glee Club. Glee Club is Show Choir. I lead my group to Regionals." I told him.

"I happy for you." Damian told me. He let go of my waist and stood in front of me. He was wearing the outfit for 'Breaking up is hard to do'. I smiled at him.

"Dance with me." Damian said. I raised my eyebrows.

"To what music?" I asked.

"The one in your mind." He said.

"I don't know how." I said, embarassed. He gave me an amusing smile.

"Like this." He took my hands, he placed them around his neck, and then placed his on my waist.

"Then just follow my lead." Damian said. We were actually slowdancing to no music, to someone who could walk in on us would think we look silly but to each other we were dancing to music in our heads. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at him. He was smiling at me. We slowed to a stop and Damian pressed his lips against mine. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, like fiery embers dancing (**A/N: Yes Kenepeach I really added that!) **I opened my mouth and his tounge slid in. I loved this feeling I get when Damian is kissing me. I wanted more. Soon we pulled away, and I pushed away the feeling of wanting more.

I felt the tingling again.

"Shit" I mumbled. I saw Damians face. It held complte confusion.

"It's happening" I said, Damian's eyes widened.

"Already? but I just got you back." Damian said. I bit my lip and remembered the last part of my wish.

"Damian tell me to stay." I told him. I hope this works.

"Crystal, please stay." Damian said his voice pleading. The tingling reached my stomach.

"What? But...Damn it!...Damian you have to TELL me, not ask me. This wishing thing has no loop-holes." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Crystal, you will stay here with me." Damian said, he voice was demanding and well...a Irish blue eyed hottie demands that you stay with him, it's SUPER hard to say no, and hot in Damian's case. The tingling stopped. I widened my eyes.

"Damian" He tensed up. "it worked." I told him. He captured his lips with mine. The fiery embers returned and that feeling of wanting more returned. Soon we pulled away from each other. I looked in his blue eyes and saw love. Actaul head over heels in love. I looked away. Damian didn't notice anything odd. The feeling of wanting more was still there. I pushed it away.

"How much time do we have left?" Damian asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "It could be hours, minutes, or seconds. Damian noticed my hand. He smiled.

"You still have the ring." Damian said.

"of course I do." I told him. Damian looks at me with those blue eyes of his. It makes my heart beat quicker.

"Whats wrong?" Damian asks me. How does he know? Does he know?

"Nothing." I told him. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Your lying. Tell me, what's wrong." Damian said.

"Nothing." I said. Little does he know its half true. I felt nothing. I felt his love for me. I feel something for him too. I also know this can never work. Plus Glee Project Vuerabilty Week.

"Crystal." He said his voice filled with filled warning.

" I can't tell you whats wrong! That's the thing. I cant say anything about anything! I don't want to scew up the future! I don't want to scew up your future!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Damian, this cant work," I said. My voice cracking.

"Crystal, don't say that please. Please. We can make it work. Please. I love you." Damian said. The last three words, meant everything to me. I had to put all my feeling in a box and tuck it away somewhere.

"Damian" I said. I was intruppted. Damian kissed me, this kiss was going to be our last. I knew it. I felt him ask for permisson to enter, I opened my mouth. I got three feeling when his tongue entered my mouth.

1) The fiery Embers dancing in the pit of my stomach

2) My heart was begining to break.

3) It felt...right kissing him, and having my arms wrapped around his neck.

I pulled away slowy. I opened my eyes and stared at Damians glisting eyes. His eye were filled with sadness. A tear escaped. I wiped it off his cheek. The tinglingness came back. I stepped back. The next few words that left my mouth killed me emotional.

"Damian McGinty. I love you, but you cant have this type of realtionship." I took off the ring he gave me and put it in his pocket.

"Goodbye Damian." I said, this time I didn't see Green blue and black. No this time I saw this:

Damian reached out for me only to have his hands go though my arm, tears fell freely from his blue eyes.

"Cry-" I saw his mouth moving I just couldn't hear him. Tears fell from my eyes. I dropped something. The last thing I saw was Damian's blue eyes, filled with tears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damian Pov (3rd person)<em>**

Damian's throat closed up, tears fell from his eyes. Crystal was gone. He held the ring in his hand, fiddling with it. Something silver caught his eye. How he saw it though blurry eyes he has no clue. He bent down to pick up the object. It was a necklace. The necklace had a silver heart. Damian inspected the heart around and saw there was an inscprition on it.

_You only met your true love once. You may not even know it, untill its too late. Your heart is something you need to protect and only give it to someone who you know will keep it save. So I give mine to you DM. Please keep it from harms way. ~CR._

Damian held onto the heart. Tears slowing down.

Damian felt empty.

Most imporantly

Damian felt Numb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there you go people! Rember I have a dare for you people! PM me if you wnat to know the prompt!<strong>_

_**Reviews are my inspriton!**_

_**Review and you get a sneek peak at what I have planned.**_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic**_


	3. last chapter

**the 3rd time**

**i dont own anything **

**only Crystal Reed She is 18 here and lives in San Fransico **

**(I;ve have never been to City Walk so I am wrong about something. Sorry) **

**last chapter!**

**i'll miss writing for this story**

* * *

><p>To be completly honset with you. I can't tell you where I am, because well... I have no clue what so ever where I am. One mintue I was thinking about Californa and how nice it would be to vist L.A. and Proof! I am here in...well you see my problem now don't you. I don't even know what Time period im in! I looked around the park where I proofed in. People walk by pass me without giving me a second glance. I walked around. Since I had my wallet, phone, keys, and purse I decided to go to City Walk. I mean why not? I was going to go there later day before I proofed. I walked up to a fairly tall blonde hair dude.<p>

"Excuse sir?" I asked. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"How can I help you?" He asked, he looks familiar I just can't place it.

"What's todays date?" I asked him.

"December-5th. Why?" he asked, slighlty confused to how I didn't know the date. I lied quicky.

"I one of the tear away calanders and I keep forgetting to tear away a page." I said, praying he does ask why didnt I look at my phone. He nods.

"thanks." I told him and walked away. This is impossible! I didn't time travel, more like teleported I looked at the clock. It was 1 min after I proofed. I rolled my eyes. Time Travel can go from years, to months, to days, to minutes, to seconds? Wow.

I kept on walking. I saw restraunts, shops, a big Ape sign, Etc. Etc. Me being me I bump into someone.

"oh, Sorry I should be watching where I'm walk-" I stopped talking when I saw who I bumped into. a pair of blue eyes no one can forget, no matter how hard you try.

"Crystal? Is that really you?" He asked me.

"Yes McGinty. It's really me." I said. He didn't say anything, but his eyes gave him away. He was happy to see me, but his guard was up. God damn this reminds me of a Taylor Swift Song. Didn't I end the realtionship on December too? Yeah it was before the christmas shows.

"Come on. I have to tell you something." McGinty said to me. I followed him. When we stopped not many people were around. Damian opened his mouth to talk.

"Let me go first." I said, more like asked though. Damian closed his mouth and nodded.

" It more like singing though." I added. Damian perked up slightly.

"Here go nothing." I muttered to myself.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me. **  
><strong>How's life? Tell me how's your family I haven't seen them in a while.<strong>

**You've been good, busier than ever, **  
><strong>We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up and I know why.<strong>  
><strong>'cause the last time you saw me<strong>  
><strong> Is still burned in the back of your mind <strong>  
><strong>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<strong>

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
><strong> Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",<strong>  
><strong> And I go back to December all the time. <strong>  
><strong>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. <strong>  
><strong>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<strong>  
><strong> I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right I go back to December all the time.<strong>

**These days I haven't been sleeping**  
><strong> Staying up playing back myself leavin'<strong>  
><strong> When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<strong>  
><strong> And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<strong>  
><strong> I watched you laughing from the passenger side. <strong>  
><strong>Realized that I loved you in the fall<strong>  
><strong>Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind<strong>  
><strong> You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"<strong>

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
><strong> Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".<strong>  
><strong> And I go back to December all the time. <strong>  
><strong>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<strong>  
><strong> Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<strong>  
><strong> I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time.<strong>

I stopped singing. Damian wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Did you-" Damian began to ask.

"No more like teleported, unless you count time travel in the future by 5 seconds time traveling..." I trailed off unable to talk. A group of girls came up to Damian asking for PIctures and autographs. I looked at Damian one last time and walked away.

"Hey! I know you!" A voice said. The blonde haired boy from eariler called out to me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yup. Wait here!" The tall blonde boy said. I began to think. That was when 'Love can Wait' came on the speakers. I gasped. The tall blonde haired boy was Cameron Mitchell. Cameron is also Damian's best were the odds in that? Before I could walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Damian there.

"Why did you leave?" Damian asked me, he sounded sad.

"I was going to get something to eat. You were pretty busy." I said trailling off again. Damian took my hand.

"lets go then." Damian said. He took me in a restraunt and we sat in the booth, I sat closest to the window, I excpeted Damian to sit across from me, nope he sat right next to me. I was 'trapped'.

"Crystal, why were you so upset that night so many years ago?" Damian asked. I couldn't screw up the future now can I? Nope.

"'Numb'" was all I said, He looked at me. As if wanting me to explain more.

"Your word was Numb, I had no idea when or how you got the word so I had to end it Damian. Because everytime I saw you yiou were defintanly not Numb." I told him. "So I had to end it, so you could find...Jenna i think and face that. Damian, im so sorry." I told him. Damian looked at me.

"There's more. What are you keeping from me?" Damian asked. Did he know me that well?

"I met a boy his name was Cody. His was sweet at first. Then something happened..." i said trailling off. Damian took my hand.

"What happened Crystal?" Damian asked me. This is where I should be crying, but I can't.

"I don't know. But after it happened he..." I began to trail off but the look in Damian's eyes told me to keep talking.

"He hit me. I had so many bruises. I tried to end it with him, but ever time I tried, he'd would get mad and hurt me again. So I was with him for 3 years. No one believed me, since Cody could be a pefrect angel one mintue and be a Demon the next. I figured the only way out was by moving away. I told mmy family I was moving...to the other side of the contry, now here I am. Damian, being with Cody...it made me feel broken. I didn't feel anything. I was weak, I still am. No one has even made an effort to help pick up the broken pieaces and put them together. So I feel broken. That was around the time when I ended it with you, when it began." I told him. Damian looked at me.

"It wasn't Jenna who made me numb." Damian whispered.

"What? then who..." I asked.

"You did, I only love you. I never got over you Crystal. Being with stephiane, and Jenna made me realized that I was just going by life. When I saw you again. Well I didn't feel numb anymore. I don't feel numb when your around me. When I saw you, you seemed so diffrent, your eyes didn't hold the twinkle in them anymore, it worried me. Alot." Damian took my face in his hands. "I want to help you pick up the pieaces again. I love you. I still do. Please let me help you." Damian said. I saw love and caring in his eyes again. A few tears fell again Damian wiped them with his thumb. All I could do was nod. Damian pulled out something from his pocket.

"I never go anywhere with out it." Damian said. It was my was something eles too. A key charm next to the heart.

"Here it's the key to my heart. You will always have it." Damian says putting the necklace on me. I looked at him, and smiled slighlty. I brought my face close to his.

"I love you Damian Joesph McGinty." I told him.

"And I love you Crystal Marie Reed." He told me.

I felt some of the broken pieaces get picked up put together to make my heart.

We sealed our love with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>that is the end of <strong>

**The Wish and The Time Travel.**

**I might do a sequal. If I get enough reviews!**

**Good bye for now.**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	4. the lost i mean found chapter

_**the lost chapter of the Wish, the time travel**_

_**5 years later**_

* * *

><p>Pain shot through Crystal. She couldn't speak. Only scream for help. Cody stood before her. A knife in hand. Cody threw the knife away and punched her. She screamed once more. Soon she was wrapped in something warm. She naturally struggled against this heat. Words entered her mind. She screamed out once more before she was woken up. She saw that the warm thing that was wrapped around her was a pair of arms. Arms that belonged to her husband.<p>

"Ghra, it's okay. He won't lay one finger on you I promise." Damian said. Crystal felt the tears slow down. Damian and Crystal have been married for a couple month now. She couldn't be happier. But the nights plague her with visions of what Cody has done to her. Crystal was tense for a moment, then she began to relax.

"Damian," Crystal said. She sat up and looked Damian right in the eye. "I-" She was cut off by Damian sitting up also and bringing her closer to him. She melted into his embrace. "I love you." They said at the same time. Damian had a stable job and was currently working on a moive about family feuds(it's a comedy). Crystal works as a child-young adult therpist. Soon Damian's lips found hers. That thing of wanting more that happened so long ago returned. Damian deepened the kiss. Crystal fell back on the bed, and Damian was on top of her. Crystal allowed her hands to fist up Damian's hair. This caused Damian to moan. Crystal swicthed thier postions. Soon Crystal was on Damians lap kissing and bitting his neck softly. Moans rolled off of Damians tounge. She left light kisses all over his neck. Damian couldn't take it, this teasing. He wanted his lips againsted hers. Damian pulled her head towards his lips and kissed her hard. He flipped her over agian so he was on top. Damian smirked and began to do the same the Crystal did to him but added something that drove her wild.

"Damian! That's- Oh my gosh! That feels so good!" Crystal said. Damian laughed lightly at her comment. He felt himself strain. He pulled away to cool off but Crystal pulled him closer. She bit his earlobe softly and whispered seductivly in his ear.

"Damian, i _need _you." Damian shuttered feeling those word mixed with her light spainsh accent made him go crazy. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

You can figure out what happened next...

* * *

><p>3 months later<p>

Crystal sat at a chair while Dean sat in front of her.

"Dean? What's wrong?" She asked. Deam was 14 years old and was being bullied because of his accent, Irish one to be excat. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Dean stayed quiet. He masked his emotions pretty well. He was starting to come visit Crystal because he almost hung himself.

"Dean?" Crystal asked. Worried filled her voice. Dean reminded her of Damian. She didn't want to see him hurt. Dean lifeted up his shirt. She saw something that made her smile. There were no new marks. All the old ones began to heal. Dean slipped his shirt back on.

"I'm getting bettter. It's hard but because of ye, i'm gettin' better." He got up and hugged her.

"Thank you." Dean said to her.

"Anything for you sweetie." Crystal said.

* * *

><p>Crystal was worried her period was late. No period for three months. Crystal wasn't sure if Damian wanted a family yet. In fact they never even talked about the possibly of adding a child to their family. Damian came through the door.<p>

"Ghra, I'm home." Damian said.

"I'm in the room!" Crystal said. Damian walked into the bedroom. Crystal just finished taking the test. Now all she had to do is wait.

"I have something I need to tell you." they both said at the same time.

"can I go first?" Damian asked. Crystal nodded.

"Ghra! I don't know how to say this but... I want a kid." Damian started. "I have a stable job as do you. We take care of the kids next door every other month and you are so good with kids. I want our own. I understand if your not ready because of the process of bearing the child." Damian said.

"Damian...I might be already with child." Crystal said.

"But...wait...your serious?" He asked. Crystal nodded.

"I'm taking the test right now. In fact..." Crystal got up and went to the bathroom.

"DAMIAN!" She yelled. He ran to the bathroom and threw the door opened. She couldn;t speak all Crystal did was show him the test. His eyes widened.

_Postive_

Damian pulled her close and hugged her. He kissed her softly, and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Our child is in there." Damian looked at Crystal in the eyes "I love you." He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years later<strong>_

Damian and Crystal are still going strong and gave birth to Dean McGinty. Crystal named him after her student who reminds her so much of the an she loves.

Dean was fast asleep in his red racecar bed he insisted on having.

"His perfect." Crystal told Damian. Damian wrapped his arms around her now flat stomach, which is now carring another baby. (4 months).

"So will the one that is in your stomach right now." Damian said.

"Yeah, I just know it'll be a girl." Crystal said. Damian laughed lightly.

"I love you." Crystal said.

"I love you too Ghra." Damian said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 years later.<strong>_

"MOM! Kristy took my pencil and paper!" Dean shouted. He is now 11 years old, and Kristy is 6 years old.

"Did not!" Kristy shouted.

"Did too!"

"did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Damian walks in the door from visting his family in Ireland for 2 days. Crrystal greets him.

"DID NOT!" shouted Kristy.

"Did TOO!" Shouted Dean. It grew quiet.

"GIVE ME THE TV REMOTE KRISTY!"

"NO! Seamse Street is on!"

"So is Power Rangers!"

"I WANNA WATCH SEAMSE STREET!"

"I WANT TO WACTH POWER RANGERS!"

Crystal kissed Damian's cheek.

"It's good to be home." Damian said. Crystal smiled.

"I'm back!" Damian said.

"DAD! YOUR BACK!" They both shouted and jumped onto him.

"I miss ye too." Damian said. Kristy got down and went to her mom. Crystal picked her up.

"Power Ranger or Seasme Street?" Dean asked.

"That's hard son." Damian said. He knew sinc eDean looked excatly like him it was hard for Crystal to disagree with Dean but at least she could. Damian could never say no to Kristy, she lookes like a replica of her mother. She has her attuide and everything.

"Daddy! Pick Seamse Street!" Kristy said.

"No pick Power Rangers!" Dean said. Crystal and Damian raised and eyebrow and laughed.

"To think this all started from a wish on a star and time travel." Crystal said. Damian grinned at her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"EW!" Dean and Kristy said. Damian and Crystal laughed.

"It's is great to be home." Damian said.

"It's great to have you back. I missed you." Crystal said.

"I missed you too." Damian cooed.

"I love you too." They said at the same time.

Everyone sat around the T.V and watched Football (Soccer). When Damian's home he's in charge of the T.V. Both Damian and Crystal began to think about when and if their kids will ask the famous question 'how did you and mommy met?' Well the anwser to that question...i'll tell you someother time Manchestered united just scored. WOOHOO!

God, I got to love my family. Crystal thought as Damian draped his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End!<em>**

**_Hope you like this lost, i menat found chapter!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Peace out to all you party people!_**

**_Lots of love _**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


End file.
